


悲伤派对

by SyunNyan



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: 小原一将这个名字，是因为遇上天野，才出现在这个世界上。





	悲伤派对

懒懒地趴着，身下毛巾有点黏。天野手臂搭枕头上、手指夹一根香烟抬得老高，像指着天花板。背上赖了个人，一手松松地锁着他脖子、一手从他胸口环过去摸他侧腰。香烟烧得安静，天野侧过脸嘬一口、又噼里啪啦在指尖炸。“出来了哦。”背上的男人说，弓起腰抽东西出来、又懒下来趴回去，往天野屁股缝上瘫一道软软的肉。

“一将，有酒吗？附近。”没看那男人，天野声音闷在枕头里。“酒鬼。”勾脖子上的手一抬、捏了天野下巴掰过来朝着自己、和香烟相反的方向。长得可真好看，挑浓眉、英国人的深眼窝和浅褐瞳、高鼻梁冲鼻头、吝啬的扁嘴唇，颧骨下颚尖又浑，杰克胡，鬓角毛绒绒的，瞧不够。“别盯着。”长这么张脸，说起话来却别扭，一将哼笑一声放了手，下了床抓自己那条腿根缀刺绣标的深红内裤来穿。“要帮我去买？便利店里随便一瓶龙舌兰就好。”知道这人不会帮自己跑腿，天野还是翻身坐起来问了句。一将拎着内裤往上提，用来看傻子的表情不冷、温温的凉，转身开了窗，“今天晚上可真闷。”天野把毛巾从身下撤了扔地上、屁股还没来得及着床，“后面干了？别给床单弄脏了要。”行吧，半悬空的姿势把毛巾捡回来重新铺上。“真的想喝，不喝难受。”“自己去买。”

还没出房门就浑身难受，天野把才穿上的钉珠西装外套又给脱了挂门口衣架上，转身照了下镜子，又低头把衬衫往裤子里塞了塞，不然太像刚被强奸，但领口仍然开得低。出了旅馆大门，天野仰头望望脑袋顶上房间的方向。靠着霓虹招牌，屋里一会儿红一会儿蓝，站窗边的一将也变成条变色龙。空气都粘了还坚持抽事后风，算是项这人独创的传统，天野扭头往前走。过了路口就有便利店，进门径直去酒架、拿一瓶常喝的白龙舌兰。可真的闷，回去路上天野抓着前襟扇个不停，怎么的都不利索，晃了晃脑袋干脆停下来，咔哒哒拧开瓶盖先灌一口。这下是对了，一通火从嗓子眼烧下去到胃里又烧回来，刚做完后面也是通的，蛮清爽。走到房门口，偏头看见走廊尽头一对男女边拥吻边往孔里插钥匙、急得要命。“这男人长得可不赖，一张粉面。”天野在心里念，看着那边方向扬下巴再灌一嘴，另一只手敲两下门。

一将见天野一路从玄关喝到床上、酒瓶往床头柜上一放抽皮带脱裤子，“忘了跟你说帮我带个剃胡刀，明天还上班呢。”天野解衬衣纽扣的手停了下又继续、眼神扫着一将那张脸，“你还真不适合留胡子。”说完皮笑起来，这圆眼嫩皮翘嘴唇，女孩儿一样，想想他满面胡渣的样子就忍不住乐。“明早再买吧。”一将跪到床上、往天野背上抱，摸他短短的胡子，鼻尖蹭耳后。一股潮气扑过来，天野却不管他，抱着酒瓶子吞，透明液体咚咚地冒大圆泡。“喂…..今晚不走了？”哪晓得天野眼神已经开始晃，衣柜墙角的暗花壁纸皱着卷起来，“在外地干过半年，公寓外面就是条河，Old Friend River，太阳落山的时候很多人从那里经过。”一将听着往下一坐，没兴致，天野也忽然没接着说下去。

周身都是烟草气味，一将怀里是只干了的香水瓶。整日穿戴着隐晦摇滚风格的西装银饰，有刘海的黑短发一直留，天野走在街上彷佛奇妙的游荡者，投身进一个又一个的雄性夜晚，一开始所有的精液肠液痕迹在皮不在骨，往后日子多了，渐渐是把天野染了透。一将在那里遇到他，一个假期的日落街角，天野手里一小支科罗娜、黄黄的收集余晖，于是太阳越落越低，天空变成紫色之后一将决定把他带走。天野价开得高，一将掏钱包时心有点疼，但这样的脸和这样的枪再找不到第二张和第二把。“其实如果你愿意干我，我不要你的钱。”听到这话时一将难以置信地看着眼前这位亚裔约翰尼德普，噎了好久才开口“感谢上帝。但如果偶尔，我是说偶尔，其实我挺喜欢做上面，但是偶尔，比如今天，我们的第一次，我希望你干我时我需要付钱吗？”“不用，因为你的脸，service。”城市里的海风不咸，挟的全是混杂的人群体味、水果和没气味的电子烟雾。

到了今日一将其实稍稍感到厌倦了，免费的东西不会好吃太久。永远是在同一家旅馆见面，开在嘈杂小街道的中央，从吹冷空调的炎夏到互相倚靠、假情假意的冬，现在已经是梅雨前夜，会员卡积分多得快上排行榜，如果有的话。这间不及天野一半好看的客房也已经用旧，即使天花板没有裂缝，床却给两人摇松了架子，一次比一次动静大、地板跟着颤，其他家具墙壁上的深棕、白、暖黄，颜色倒不至于剥落，但贴不紧了、一眼望过去全是散。更何况现在怀里的天野，这个旅馆的死客，对他不管不顾已经超过五分钟。犯的怪毛病，于是松开手要离开。

“一将。”天野忽地转过身握紧他肩膀、一双混浊的醉眼紧盯着，“无论如何，只有你这张脸，只有你这张脸……永远不会骗我。”“不，整过的地方维护起来其实有些麻烦。” 到现在也搞不清为什么天野会如此钟爱自己这张快要二改的假脸。“一将，我其实怎么样都可以，除了你。”天野醉得太厉害、胡乱把一将抱怀里，胡子扎着他汗刚收回去的颈窝，压不住的呼吸重重地喷酒气，圆钝的臭。一将看着对比色在窗帘下摆闪的速度，跟不上贴自己胸口的心跳。

“…….你的这张脸也永远不会骗我，宝贝。”没办法不举手投降，这莫名其妙的告白，天野从不说情话。

不过今夜真的很闷，说完那些天野没睡，站到窗口去把窗帘拉开大敞着。霓虹灯刺得眼前炸烟花，天野笑起来眯眼去看，指尖又是一道烧得安静的烟。一整晚了，空气在这个房间里黏着得死，这下终于起了风、吹得烟味往床上人身上扑。一将眉头一皱坐起来，看天野只穿着条灰色平角裤在窗前对着一颗星星都没有的夜空做梦。

“虽说是service，但我能提一个要求吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我希望你也能有个平时不用的名字…….让我叫你一将。”  
“你想叫我什么都可以。不过为什么？”

“半年前我并不在这里，那时候我在外地干，住的公寓靠着条河，Old Friend River，太阳下山的时候很多人从那里经过，很多主妇推着婴儿车或者牵着孩子回家，只有一个男人，混在主妇中间，和她们做一样的事情。他的小朋友很可爱，眼睛像肉豆蔻、圆滚滚的，不像是男孩子却穿着男孩子的制服。找那孩子说过话，是个被教得非常礼貌的孩子，问他家住在哪里，他说就在那里、指一个新建起来的高层，后来的话被他那位年轻的爸给制止，我想这个男人大概已经选择记不起我……就是这样，那个时候我想到了这个名字。”

“虽然不太懂，但我可以告诉你，我姓小原，以后可以叫我一将，小原一将，这样也不至于让我感觉太不习惯。”

床上的男人想起那个夏日傍晚被分享的不明所以的故事和被提出的奇怪要求，觉着还是别去打扰天野的好，即使烟头快烧到他手指，但被烫醒永远比被自己叫醒更合适。下雨了，难怪刚刚会起风。今年的梅雨下的可真猛，射在一群群的建筑上深进去，打进来，一层透凉的水雾罩着一将的呼吸、涌一股霉味，蚀的他怕这床会就这么塌掉、起身去抓窗帘。天野的烟哑哑地灭了。


End file.
